


Homestretch

by yeolish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Break Up, Divorce, Hurt/Comfort, Jongdae’s Birthday Week 2020, M/M, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolish/pseuds/yeolish
Summary: The end of their marriage, their first meeting, and everything in between.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63
Collections: Challenge #7 — Out of Order





	Homestretch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tiny Sparks Challenge #7: Out of Order!
> 
> Happy Birthday, Jongdae!⚡

The end is when Minseok moves out of the country.

It doesn’t come as a shock to Jongdae. He knows how much Minseok wanted to start a better life somewhere else. It was one of the reasons they argued so much, back when they thought they could still salvage things.

He hasn’t talked to Minseok in months. It’s weird to think that the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with was no longer in his life.

The end, Jongdae thinks, didn't happen all at once. It happened slowly and silently. He only wishes he could’ve done something to stop it.

  
  


One year before the end is when Jongdae learns that Minseok has a new boyfriend. 

Baekhyun shows him the picture on Minseok’s Instagram. Minseok is there, one arm around a guy’s shoulders while the guy has his lips pressed to Minseok's cheek.

“He looks happy,” Jongdae comments, and it’s true. He hasn’t seen Minseok smile like that in a long time.

“He is.”

“That’s good.”

“He asked me about you, y’know,” Baekhyun says. “He wants to know if you’re okay.”

Jongdae swallows. He’ll be okay one day, just not now. It was too soon, too early since he saw Minseok walk out the door without turning back.

“I’ll be fine.”

  
  


Two years before the end is when Minseok picks up the last of his belongings from the house they used to call their home.

“Do you want these?” Jongdae asks, gesturing at the fancy China plates Jongdae’s mother had gotten them for their anniversary.

Minseok looks over at the plates. He used to love them, only bringing them out of the display case when they had family over. “You can keep them,” he says disinterestedly.

The plates aren’t the only things he’s leaving behind. There’s his old stereo, the hoodie he’s had since college, and the teddy bear Jongdae won for him at the carnival. Little trinkets they’ve accumulated over their time together, worn and left behind as Jongdae feels.

And as Minseok drives off, Jongdae wonders if it’s for the better or the worse that there are still traces of him all over the house.

  
  


Three years before the end is when Minseok tells him he wants a divorce.

“Why?”

Minseok gives him a long stare. He looks sad, tired in a way that makes him look older than he is.

Jongdae isn’t blind, he’s seen the signs. They sleep with their backs turned, and they leave in the morning without so much as a goodbye.

“I can’t do this anymore, Jongdae,” Minseok says, eyes cast downward and mouth pulled into a frown. “We… we’re not good for each other anymore. This isn’t working out.”

“What can I do?” He can’t lose Minseok. Not like this. Not after everything they’ve been through together. “We can go to couples therapy, or we can sleep in different rooms for a while, just don’t—” his voice breaks off at the end of the sentence.

“Jongdae…”

“Don’t leave me,” Jongdae whispers brokenly. “Please don’t leave.”

Minseok sighs, hollow and empty. “I have to.”

  
  


Five years before the end is when they argue about having kids.

It’s one of their bigger arguments. Harsh words are said, feelings get hurt, and tears are spilled. It isn’t the first time they’ve fought like this.

“I’m sorry,” Minseok sniffles into Jongdae’s shirt. “I know y-you’ve always w-wanted kids, but… I’m s-still not r-ready.”

“It’s okay,” Jongdae assures. “We won’t do anything if you don’t want to.”

“I’m sorry,” Minseok repeats, burying his face deeper into the crook of Jongdae’s neck.

“You don’t have to be sorry for anything.” Jongdae rubs comforting circles into Minseok’s back, shushing him until the sobs fade into little hiccups.

It isn’t the first bump in the road, and it certainly isn’t the last. Jongdae tells himself not to worry too much.

They’ll get through this. They always do.

  
  
  


Twelve years before the end is when they move into their new home.

It’s the house of their dreams, warm and cozy like how they always wanted it to be. Aside from the master bedroom, there are two other rooms Jongdae hopes will eventually be filled with little ones.

He knows adoption is a huge decision, and that his husband still needs to warm up to the idea of having kids. It’s alright. They’ll have plenty of time to discuss things anyway. 

“What’re you thinking about, Mr. Kim?” Minseok whispers in his ear suggestively. He wraps his arms around Jongdae’s waist, pulling him closer until Jongdae’s ass is pressed against his front.

“Just thinking about you, Mr. Kim,” Jongdae says, and he can’t help but mewl when Minseok slips a hand down his jeans, palming him through his underwear.

From there, they make it their mission to fuck on every surface they can.

  
  
  


Nineteen years before the end is when Minseok kisses him for the first time.

Jongdae can’t believe it at first. Minseok’s lips are warm against his own, and he almost doesn’t kiss back— too shocked to even move. It’s only when Minseok nearly pulls away does Jongdae shove his tongue down his throat.

They make out like hormonal teenagers, kissing, biting and licking wherever they can. It’s rushed and it's messy, but Jongdae can’t get enough of it.

It’s the first of many kisses to come.

  
  
  


The beginning is when Baekhyun introduces him to Minseok-hyung, the cool senior he befriended in his physics class.

Minseok is handsome and cute. Jongdae definitely wouldn’t mind seeing him more often.

“Baekhyun’s told me about you,” Minseok says, shaking his hand. His grip is firm, and his voice is sweet like honey.

The three of them go drinking that night. Minseok pays for their food and drinks like the kind hyung that he is. He and Jongdae bond over their love for Pokémon, and share embarrassing stories about Baekhyun.

The beginning is when Jongdae walks home with a smile on his face, thinking that he and Minseok could be great friends.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/kittenshixun)
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
